Nothing's Okay
by pruii
Summary: He was drunk every night. The two people who had ever taken care of them were dead. They were forced to take care of themselves, but they were used to it. She was sick of it and was ready to do something about it. About Prue, Phoebe, Piper when they're ki
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So this is one of the first story's that I've ever written so sorry if there is any spelling/grammer mistakes (I did use spell check). My friend has convivnced to post it. Also I don't think it's very good but I'll let you decide if you like it or not. So I that's all I really have to say . . . (for now)

Nothing's Okay

Prue- 12  
Piper- 9  
Phoebe-7   
Paige- 5

It was brisk winter day in San Francisco. Two girls were walking home from their last day of school before the holidays. Both thinking about what was going to happen. But both thinking totally thinking different things. One was looking forward to her vacation and the other wasn't. They finally reached the large Victorian manor, which they called home. Both sped up to their rooms and shut their doors behind them.

Thirty minutes later the front door opened. They came out of their rooms to welcome the two people at the door.

"Hey Phoebe how was your day?" Piper asked her little sister, while she ignored the other person. She never really liked him and she didn't know why. It was just a feeling she got whenever she was around him.   
"Great! We had a party and sang Christmas Carols!" the youngest one said excitedly.  
"What did you do at school today Piper? Prue?"

When she finished answering her bay sisters question Piper went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She could hear the other three still talking and she didn't want to disturb them. So she snuck upstairs to her room.  
When she got there she lied down on her bed and thought of what life was like before the two accidents.

Flashback   
A one-year-old Phoebe walking around the room (stumbling a bit as she goes) while a 3 year old Piper and 6 year-old Prue follow her around. "Look me walking!" she managed to say before falling again. Patti laughed as Grams walked into the room with a plate of cookies. They all ran towards her to get their tasty treat.  
"Me cookie!" Phoebe said as the others laughed and enjoyed their snack.

Piper smiled at this random memory. She was pulled out of her daydream with the sound of her older sister calling her.

The four of them went out to dinner and then came home to watch a movie and celebrate their vacation. They were watching Phoebe's favorite movie 'The Wizard of Oz'.  
"C'mon Piper. Sit beside me." Phoebe said while patting a spot between her and Prue. So she sat down between her two sisters to watch the movie.

When the movie was over they all went to bed. Except for him. He sat in his favorite chair drinking a beer just like he did every night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper woke up to her sister jumping on her bed.  
"Okay, okay I'm awake you can stop jumping now."  
"But it's fun. Guess What?" she said changing the subject but still jumping. "I'm going to Courtney's house today."  
"And I'm going to Nicole's." Piper looked up to see Prue walking into the room.  
"Phoebe stop shaking the bed. Please?" Piper tried to calm her little sister down. This time it worked and with one final jump she sat down on the bed.

When they finished eating breakfast, he drove Phoebe and Prue to their friend's houses. Piper was forced to come along because he didn't allow her to be home by herself. He was drunk like he always was. Piper didn't mind because he was always drunk when he drove and nothing ever happened.

They were stuck at a red light. No one was around so he decided to go. That was a mistake. As he entered the middle of the intersection, a car came speeding through. It wasn't stopping 'cause it had the green light. Piper looked out her window and saw the car. Her eyes widened, she screamed as she felt the impact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper couldn't move her right arm or leg. She looked to her left and saw him rush out of the car.  
'Again I'm the one getting hurt because of his actions.' She thought. Piper's head was searing with pain and things were getting blurry.

The next thing she knew she was in an ambulance. There was an unfamiliar man by her side. Piper looked up at him.  
"Hold on Piper we're going to get you to a hospital. Hold on." the man said. "My name is Brian and I'm going to be with you until you get to the hospital."  
'How does he know m name?' Piper thought. 'He must have told him.' She looked around the car and couldn't see anybody accept for Brian.  
'Where is he? It's his fault I'm here.' The ambulance hit a bump in the road and her world went black.

Piper woke up again in the hospital. She was on a stretcher running down the hallway. Doctors and nurses were surrounding her. She could see their mouths moving but couldn't understand what they were saying. Once again her world went black.

Piper couldn't move. She could hear footsteps and she tried to open her eyes but failed. She hoped it was one of her sisters but was disappointed to hear his voice and another women who she assumed was the doctor.  
"She's in a coma." she heard the woman say.  
'A coma?' Piper thought. 'How could I be on a coma? It was just a little car crash. This is all his fault he should be the one in the coma not me.'  
"Daddy we wanna see Piper." Piper's heart lifted at the sound of her little sister's voice.  
"Yeah dad we wanna see her." Piper was glad both her sisters were here.   
"Not now honey." She heard him say and Pipers just lifted heart sunk again.  
"But daaaad."  
"No we will see her next week. Thank you doctor."  
'A week! How could they not come to see me for a whole week?' With that she heard them leave and she was left all alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been five days since the accident and no one had come to see her except for some nurses doing daily checkups.  
'Nobody cares about me.' she thought. Just then she heard a weird jingling and felt all warm inside. When she felt 'normal' again she heard the same jingling as before. Piper opened her eyes for the first time in five days.

A nurse came into the room and noticed she was awake. She had pity in her eyes.  
"Glad to see your awake." She said politely. "I'll g get the doctor." With that she left. Piper looked around. Sun was flowing in the room. She couldn't feel the warmth all she felt was cold. She looked down at her right arm which was in a bandage and her right leg which was in a cast. She had tubes surrounding her body.  
'What did I do to deserve this?' she thought it should be him in this bed not me. Mom and Grams would've let Phoebe and Prue see me and they would've be by my side the whole time. Why did they have to get into those 'accidents'?'

All of a sudden Pipers body started shaking uncontrollably. The doctor walked into the room.  
"Piper, what's wrong?" Piper just started shaking more.  
"Hold her down while I get the needle ready." She instructed one of the nurses. She did what she was told and the doctor inserted the needle into one of the tubes. Piper became very tired and the shaking slowly stopped as she fell asleep.

Piper woke up to find the room empty once again. She started to wonder about her mysterious 'wake up call'.  
'What was the jingling sound I heard? What was the warm sensation I felt right before I woke up?' Just then she heard the same sound as before and a man appeared in a mass of blue light. Piper went to scream but she couldn't find her voice.  
"It's okay." The man said. "I'm here to help." Piper nodded. She could somehow tell this man was telling the truth.  
"My name is Leo."  
"I'm Piper."  
"Hi now could you just relax for a second?" Piper did what she was told and Leo put his hands over the right side of her body. They started to glow and Piper felt the same warm feeling as before. When the glowing ceased she suddenly felt much better. Her leg was still broken but besides that she was felt fine. Leo heard someone coming.   
"I have to go." he said. "We will meet again."  
"Bye." Piper managed to whisper before he left the same way he came, in a mass of blue light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor stepped into the room right after Leo disappeared.  
"Hi Piper. How are you doing today?" she asked.  
"A lot better." She answered. The doctor came over to examine her. The wounds were gone and everything was healed except for her leg.   
"Well, you certainly are a lot better. What happened to all of your other injuries?"  
"I don't know." She said, half lying half not, because the truth was she was still confused about the events that had just taken place. She still had a lot of questions for Leo. The doctor left saying that she would do more tests on her make sure she really is okay. She came back ten minutes later and did what she needed to do. The results would be ready in a few hours.

Piper fell asleep dreaming of Leo and his 'magical' powers. She woke up to the sounds of footsteps. A man came into the room. Piper looked up hoping to see Leo but it wasn't him. She didn't recognize him at first but as she stared and looked at his face she figured out who it was.  
"Hi." The man said. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you."   
"That's because I am a lot better. A lot better." She smiled.  
"It's Piper, right?"  
"Yup. You're Ryan?"  
"Brian actually."  
"Right, sorry. So what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing because you were in pretty bad shape last time I saw you." Just then the doctor came in with the test results. She nodded to Brian and went on to tell Piper she'd made a miraculous recovery and that she would be moving rooms' after Brian left.

Piper was now sharing a room with a little girl who had a broken wrist.   
"So, what's your name?" she asked her.  
"P-P-Paige M-Mathews." She said a little startled. "What's yours?"  
"My name is Piper and I'm nine years old." she proudly exclaimed. "How did you break your wrist?"  
"I was roller skating and fell on it. What happened to you?"  
"Oh, I was in a car accident." Piper watched the little girls smile turn into a horrified glare.  
"Ar-are you okay?" she quickly asked.  
"Do I look okay? I mean besides the broken limb I'm fine." Paige laughed a bit unsure of what to say.

A couple hours later  
Paige was sleeping but Piper still lay awake. Her mind filled with thoughts about the mysterious Leo. 'How could he just appear like that?' Just then he did 'just appear like that in front of her.  
"Leo!" she whispered so it was barely audible. "How did you do that?"   
"Do what? Orb?"  
"Yeah……….is that what you call it when you……appear?"  
"Yeah that's what you call and I can't tell you yet but I will eventually."  
"So does that mean I'm gonna see you again?"  
"Sure does." Paige started to stir. "I uh, better get going." He was too late Paige opened her eyes and looked at Leo.  
"Who are you?" she asked politely.  
"I'm Leo Piper's….."  
"Uncle!" she quickly said.  
"Okie. Hi Leo." Leo stood looking at the two girls. The more he did the he saw something familiar. The two of them looked alike.  
"Are you guys related in anyway?" Piper and Paige looked at each other. While looking they felt like they've known each other forever.  
"I don't think we are. Why?" Piper said breaking eye contact.  
"You look a lot alike like cousins or even sisters." They looked at each other again. There was a long silence, which was finally broken by Leo.  
"I better get going now. See ya soon Piper." He walked out of the room so he could find a place to orb without anyone seeing him.

2 days later  
Paige had gone home and Piper had met her mother Mrs. Mathews. She was a nice lady but Piper noticed she didn't look anything like Paige, she just figured Paige looked more like her father.

Piper was asleep dreaming about her mom. She heard familiar voices and opened her eyes. The first voice she wasn't happy to hear but the other two made her as happy as can be.  
"Stop running in the hallway Phoebe. We're in a hospital."  
"Which one is Piper's room Daddy?"  
"The next one on the left."  
"Which way is left?"  
"This way." He said while stepping into her room.  
"PIPER!" Phoebe ran towards her sister's bed.  
"Hi-ya Pheebs. Hey Prue." Her two sisters sat on either side of the bed.   
"I'll let you guys catch up while I go get a coffee." He said while leaving the room. Phoebe immediately started talking.  
"Guess what we did just for you Piper."  
"What?"   
"We post-phoned Christmas!"  
"You did WHAT? I mean its pasted Christmas? What day is it?"  
"It's December 28."  
"Wow I totally lost track of time. Where have you guys been all this time?"  
"Well we came the day of the accident but Dad wouldn't let us see you."   
"Then he said we could come back in a week even though it's been more than a week." Prue scowled.  
"We complained the whole way home about how long a week was. And everyday after that."  
"So, do you guys know when I get to go home?"  
"Today! Merry Christmas! There are a lot of presents underneath the Christmas tree!" A girl came into the room with a pair of crutches in her right hand.  
"Hi, I'm Amanda. I'm here to teach you how to use your crutches."   
"She gets crutches?" Phoebe asked wide-eyed.  
"She sure does. Now Piper do you think you could swing your legs over the side of the bed?"  
"Yup I think I can." Amanda taught her how to use her crutches and by the time he got back from his coffee break she was ready to leave. Finally she was heading home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper got home to a dark house. All the lights were off and she needed Prue to guide her up the stairs just to get to the front door. She hobbled inside and took off her shoe. The lights turned on.  
"Surprise!" Piper jumped and fell on the floor. She looked around the room wide eyed. All of her friends were there, with Prue's best friend Nikki and Phoebe's best friend Courtney. She looked back to her sister's who were smiling and then she looked at him. He was rubbing his forehead with his hand. It was obvious to her that her sisters had planned the whole party and had argued with him for permission to throw it. She looked back at her friends and saw all their smiling faces and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Welcome back." Piper looked beside her and saw the smiling face of her best, Emily.  
"Thanks.'" She said back as she took Emy's hand and pulled herself off the floor. Prue handed Piper her crutches and she started hopping into the living room; all of her friends followed. She sat down on the couch. Emy sat down on her right and Phoebe sat on her left. Everybody else sat around her on the floor. Everybody except him, he went to the kitchen, got himself a beer, and then went upstairs to watch T.V. in his room.

"So how does it feel to be crippled?" Piper looked down in front of her and saw her friend Olivia. Olivia always joked about things and called all her friends names but everybody knew she didn't mean to hurt them so they went along with it.  
"Crippled? So now I'm crippled?"  
"Yeah. I called Kaley crippled when she had to use crutches when almost got her foot chopped off.  
Kaley was with her dad at a construction site where he was working. She was standing talking to one of the workers when a machine went out of control and sliced the side of her big toe (she was wearing sandals). She had to get 14 stitches.  
Kaley who was sitting beside Olivia playfully hit her.  
"You just had to bring that up didn't you?"  
"Of course I did. I can't miss a chance of bringing up that experience now can I?" Kaley just laughed and everybody joined in.

The party continued and people sang Christmas carols, exchanged presents, and just talked to each other. Piper was beaming the whole night. Kelly and Caitlin sang a silly song to her that they made up on the spot, and Holly did a little comedy sketch that made everybody laugh. Piper was the center of attention and she liked it. She wasn't being selfish or anything, just it rarely happened.

When everyone had gone and her sisters helped her up the stairs to get to her room. She was left think one thing: 'That was the best night of my life!' The only thing that brought her mood down was knowing that she wasn't going to have another one like it for a long, long time.

The next day she woke up to sun streaming in her window and hitting her face making her squint at the brightness. She got out of bed and hobbled down the hallway to Prue's room. She peered in and saw Prue awake and staring at the ceiling. She hopped inside and sat down on her sister's bad. The sudden movement made Prue jump.  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
"It's okay. So what's up?" She asked looking at her younger sister.   
'Nothing really I'm just glad to be home, and happy that I get to see you and Phoebe again." As if on cue the youngest Halliwell walked into the room.  
"Are you guy's having a secret sister meeting without ME? I'm the most important!"  
"Oh Pheebs, come here." Piper opened her arms towards her. Phoebe ran over and hugged her then jumped onto the bed beside her.  
"Well now that you're both her I have something to tell you." Piper said seriously.  
"What happened?" Prue asked. "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything. This guy named Leo did."  
"Who's Leo and what did he do?"  
"Well he's just this guy I met at the hospital and he…well…he…healed me."  
"Well duh! That's what doctors do!" Phoebe said.  
"That's the thing he wasn't a doctor though.'  
"What do you mean, he wasn't a doctor?" Piper told her sister's the whole story. She told them about the two times Leo came and about Paige and how she looked so…familiar.  
'So you're saying This Leo guy heals you and just appears and reappears surrounded by blue stuff and this girl Paige looks like she could be related to us?"  
"Yup. Do you think I'm crazy?" Prue hesitated and before she could say anything Phoebe jumped in. "I don't think you're crazy Piper. You could never think up a story like that without witnessing it."   
"Hey, what are you saying?"  
"Sorry." Pheebs said saving herself. "What I meant to say was I believe you because I can't think of a reason that you would make you want to lie to us."  
"Thank you…I think."  
"Well if she believes you I believe you." Prue entered the conversation again.  
"Well then thank you too." Piper wasn't sure if they actually did believe her yet but for now it would have to do.

They all knew he was already at work so they went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The counter was littered with empty beer bottles/cans.  
"He hasn't stopped drinking yet!"  
"Nope. After the accident he started drinking more."  
"Great. And here I thought he would learn from his mistake and at least cut down on the alcohol. It's his fault the accident even happened. It's his fault I'm like this!" she screamed pointing to her leg. "It's his fault……everything is her fault. Just everything." Piper just broke down and started crying. No matter how hard she tried the tears wouldn't stop coming. Prue and Phoebe immediately went to her side to comfort her.  
"It's okay. Shshshshshsh. It's okay. Everything is alright."  
"No it's not. Not unless he finds a way to turn his life around. Doesn't he care about us?"  
"I don't know. He just needs time."  
"We've given him time. More than a couple of years time. Isn't that enough?"  
"I guess not." With that the conversation ended. They were all left with there thoughts wondering the exact same thing. 'Will he ever change?'

tbc . . . (if you want).

Please tell me what you think. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days went by. Everything was pretty much the same. He was always working and always drinking. Prue and Phoebe were at friend's houses but some time stayed back to keep Piper company. 

When alone (yes, she was allowed alone now cause he figured she couldn't do much with her cast) Piper would read, sleep, or listen to music. She sometimes talked on the phone to her friends but a lot of the time they were out doing something with their family. This made her wish even harder for him to stop drinking if that was even possible. She just wanted to throw away every container filled with alcohol. Then why didn't she? Piper started to think; if she threw out every single can and bottle he wouldn't be able to drink. Because at the time he gets home all of the stores would be closed (hopefully), even if it wouldn't really change anything she could keep him from drinking for one night. She got up immediately and hobbled to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and started placing bottles/cans on the already littered counter. When she emptied the fridge she started opening the cans and pouring their contents down the sink. She did the same with the bottles. When that was done she moved on to the cupboards and emptied them. After she was done downstairs, there was one more room she knew of that had alcohol in it, his bedroom. 

Piper grabbed a large bag and headed upstairs. When she got there she was starting to have her doubts. First of out of all the places in the house his room was OFF LIMITS to anyone but him. If he found out she went in there she would be in major trouble. Second of all, if she did get rid of all the drinks there'd be no telling what he'd do to her if he caught her.

Piper decided to go on with her original plan. She opened the door and was immediately overwhelmed with its smell. The room smelled of beer, dirty socks and rotten…something. She stepped into the room and was amazed by how much crap littered the floor. There were TONS of empty bottles, dirty laundry everywhere, the bed was unmade, and there were a couple of boxes filled with who knows what. The first place Piper thought to look was the boxes but they were taped shut and she decided he wouldn't seal beer into a box if he were going to drink it so she looked under the bed instead. Nothing except more clothes and more cans. Next she checked the closet and found an unsealed box under a pile of clothes. Jackpot. She dumped the boxes contents into the bag and headed back downstairs she emptied all the bottles and cans and when she was done everything looked the same. Empty bottles everywhere, nothing looked different.

When Piper was done she lied down on the couch to rest her arms were aching from the crutches. But there was still on thing bugging here. What was really in those boxes? She decided to go back upstairs and look despite the protesting she got from her arms.

Piper opened the door for the second time that day and re-entered the room. She sat down next to the closest box. This box was loosely taped and could easily be sealed again. She carefully removed the tape enough for her to open the box, when she saw what was inside her eyes immediately filled with tears. The first thing she saw when she lifted the lid was a picture of her mom. The whole box was filled with pictures of her mom and Grams. There were pictures of Patty or Grams with Piper and her sisters there were even some of him before he became the train wreck he is today. Then Piper came across a picture that made her cry even more. It was picture of her and her mom a month before she died.

When Piper was done looking at the pictures she carefully re-sealed the box with the picture in her hands. She left the room and then went into her room and carefully hid the picture in on of her drawers. 

The day went on and Phoebe and Prue got home after dinner. They all watched some T.V. and then went to bed. Piper fell asleep dreaming of her mom and grams but awoke with a start in the middle of the night someone was yelling downstairs.

He was home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Piper's whole body froze. She plugged her ears and squeezed her head so tight it hurt. No matter what she did all she could hear was the yelling and stomping and swearing coming from downstairs. She knew Pure and Phoebe had to be awake by now. Even Phoebe couldn't sleep through this. 'What's going to happen to me?' that sentence kept racing through Piper's head over and over again. She had no idea what he was going to do to her when he found out that she was the one that did what she did. All she knew was he could literally kill her if he tried.

So here she was curled up in a tight little ball and all she could was wait. Wait for him to make his way up the stairs and into her room. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Why did she have to throw away all the alcohol? Why did she have to make him so mad?

Prue came into the room with Phoebe. Piper removed her hands from her ears.  
"Do you know why he's so mad Piper?" Phoebe whispered quietly Piper could hardly hear over all the noise. She paused before answering then Piper nodded her head.  
"I dumped all of his alcohol down the drain."  
"Why?" the question ran through Piper's head over and over. Why did she do it?  
"I did it cause I was sick of this life. I wanted him to never ever drink again. I wanted him to go through one night sober even though he would be drunk when he got home anyways. I was desperate and still am." She paused for a breath but then realized she didn't know what to say, so she just sat on her bed while her sisters looked at her tear streaked face.

Prue looked at her sister and didn't know what to do or say. She was heartbroken to see Piper like this. She was supposed to be their substitute mother even if she was only 12. It was her job to take care of her younger sisters. She felt helpless. She walked over to Piper and gave her a big hug. It was the only thing she could think of that could help, even if it was only a little bit. She heard him walking up the stairs. Big rumbling stomps that shook the whole house he was still yelling and she could tell that he was heading to his room.

Phoebe was still standing in the doorway and had no idea what was going on. She had never seen her older sister like this. This person she was looking at was not the Piper she knew and loved. Phoebe knew what the dangers of upsetting him were and she knew Piper did too. What would make Piper do a thing like that? She knew that her sister had already answered the question but she could hardly hear her answer over the yelling. She slowly walked over to Piper's bed where Piper was crying on Prue's shoulder. Phoebe crawled onto the bed and hugged her older sister from behind because the front was already taken. She heard him go into his room and figured that he find the stash that he kept in their somewhere and everything would be better in the morning. She knew Piper wouldn't dare go into his room. But she knew she was wrong when she heard roar so loud she had to release her grip around Pipers middle and cover her ears.

When Piper heard his scream she felt both her sisters jerk back and let go of her to cover their ears. She couldn't blame them either, it was the most ugly sound she'd ever heard, she had to cover her own ears too. She saw Prue and Phoebe look at her with a confused look. All she did was nod and start crying again. Piper heard him leave his room.

The moment she heard his shriek she knew what her sister had done. Now all Prue could think of was what he was going to do to Piper when he found out. She watched as Piper's expression turn from sad and desperate to helpless and terrified. Prue herself felt the same way but knew she had to put on a brave face for both of her sisters. She had to protect Piper no matter what. It's her job.

Phoebe couldn't believe her ears. The sound she was hearing was so terrible words couldn't describe it. She couldn't believe Piper went into his room. She knew she was going to get it when he came in here. She had no idea what to do she was helpless just like her sisters. 'How did this happen? How could she be this desperate to do a thing like this?' even though she didn't know the answer to these questions she knew another one of her questions was about to be answered.

The three of them looked at the door at waited. All of them were wondering the same thing. 'What was going to happen when he opened the door?' They all knew this was going to be answered soon. Just then the doorknob started to slowly turn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The door opened to reveal him, standing there looking like hell. Fire in his eyes. Just looking at him made Piper tremble with fear.  
"Where is it? What did you do with it? Where is IT?" he slurred the words so they were almost undecipherable. But the three of them knew exactly what he said.  
"Where is it! Tell me now?" he walked into the room and stared menacingly at his daughters.  
"It-it-it's gone." Prue whispered.  
"What did you say?" he yelled.  
"It's GONE, G-O-N-E, GONE." She screamed back.  
"Which one of you did it? Was it all three of you or two of you or only one of you?" No one answered. All you could hear was his heavy breathing.  
"Tell me NOW!"

He knocked the dresser over and to Pipers horror the picture of her and her mom fell out of the drawer. She silently prayed for him not to see it but he did. He grabbed the picture.  
"What is this?" he waved the picture in Piper's face.  
"A-a-a p-pic-p-picture." Piper could hardly get the word out of her mouth.   
"I know it's a picture. Where did you get it?" he mouth was inches from her face while he was roaring at her.  
"From a-a b-box." She said still trembling.  
"A box in MY room maybe. So it was you. Well you're going to pay." He screamed. Then he punched Piper in the jaw. She started to cry. He punched her again but this time in the stomach.  
"Stop crying! You knew this was coming when you did something with it. So STOP crying." She tried to stop crying but no matter how hard she tried the tears just kept on coming.  
"So it was you. Tell me to my face it was you."

He became completely unaware of Prue and Phoebe and focused everything on Piper.  
"Tell me it was you." He hollered. Piper nodded.  
"What?"   
"It-it w-was m-me." She whispered.  
"I can't hear you…"  
"IT WAS ME, I DID IT!" Piper surprised herself with her sudden outburst and quickly put her hands over her mouth.  
"You're going to pay for this."

Phoebe couldn't believe what was happening. Her dad was threatening her older sister and she couldn't do any thing about it. She fell of the bed when he started to punch Piper and has been hiding behind it ever since. Only the top of her head and her eyes were visible. She was crying just like her older sister. She felt helpless. Phoebe had never seen her dad like this. She was petrified. But the next thing he did beat it all. She screamed.

Prue felt just as helpless as Phoebe. She tried to be fearless when he came into the room but her bravery had melted away. She watched in horror as he punched her younger sister. She wanted more than anything to just push Piper out of the way and take the blame herself and take all of his punches but she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. But what happened next was far beyond anything she could imagine. She too couldn't help but scream.

Out of the three sisters I was Piper who was the most scared. She watched his fist as it collided with her face and then watched it smashed into her stomach. She couldn't breath. All the air had been knocked out of her. She sat there crying and gasping for air. Then the words came out of her mouth, "IT WAS ME, I DID IT!" she knew it was a mistake. She closed her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She wished now more than ever that Grams or her mom were alive. She could see their faces in her mind. But her picture was cut short by the screams of her sisters. Her eyes snapped open. What she saw made everything in her head disappear.

All three sisters stared in shock at the image that they were looking at. Now he had a weapon and the three of them were powerless. He had pulled out a knife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Now you're gonna pay for what you did!" he yelled raising the knife higher. The three sisters were the most scared they'd ever been in their life. It was a whole different situation. He had a weapon. Now he could kill them.

Phoebe was terrified. She was afraid for her life and her sister's lives (especially Pipers). All Phoebe could do was sit there behind the bed. She was frozen in fear literally and could not move. He was towering over Piper menacingly. Phoebe started to panic when he brought the knife higher and higher getting ready to strike. She could tell Piper was scared but she didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was the youngest, carefree. Right now she was definitely not carefree, she was frightened and helpless and all she could do was watch as the unthinkable happened.

Prue was just al clueless as Phoebe when it came down to what she could do. She was the oldest she was supposed to protect her little sisters. But right now she definitely wasn't protecting Piper. She watched Piper at the other end of the bed and was searching her head for anything she could do but her mind was blank. 'How could you be doing this to her?' she silently talked to him. 'She has a broken leg and she looks like hell from crying but still she's your daughter. How can you hold a knife over your own flesh and blood?' Watching in horror Prue saw something she thought she would never have to see in her life happen right in front of her eyes. She gave out a little gasp. Piper looked at her for a second and Prue could see tears starting to from. Then Piper looked back toward him. Prue squeaked out a little scream at what happened next.

Piper's heart was beating fast and hard. She could hear her heart beat and everything else was barely audible. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins. She could sense her sister's fear and his anger. But she couldn't figure out what she herself was feeling. Of course she was scared but there was something else. Something she couldn't explain in words. You would have to feel it to know it. She wasn't looking at anything over than the knife. She focused everything on the weapon hovering right above her head. Everything was running through Pipers head. The number one question was: 'How could he be doing this to me? I know he's drunk and out of control but he's my dad. That has to mean something right?' But there was nobody who could hear and answer her questions. Piper came out of her thoughts just in time to see the knife twitch in his hand. She heard Prue gasp and looked towards her. She started to cry looking at Prue and sensing her helplessness. She looked back towards the knife just in time to see it plunge into her stomach.

He had stabbed Piper. Her body exploded in pain. She heard Prue scream but heard or saw nothing from Phoebe. She saw blood starting to stain her pajamas. This was it she was going to die. She tried to stay awake but darkness took her.

Prue and Phoebe watched their sister get stabbed and fall unconscious but still didn't move. They couldn't accept what had just happened. This wasn't real it couldn't be. They looked at him then at Piper. They knew she was going to die. At this moment nothing was okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He stood still holding the now crimson colored blade. He had a blank look on his face and he just stared out the window. The two sisters gazed at him wide eyed. A loud crash broke his and one of the sister's concentrations. He fell to the ground knife and all. A broken lamp lay beside him on the floor.

Prue sat still in shock staring at the weapon that had just mortally wounded her sister moments before. Finally she got the strength to move. With the strength to move came the power to think. And with the power to think came anger. Anger that took over her whole body. She still had to protect her little sisters no matter what. She had failed once but that was not going to happen again. She noticed the little lamp Piper used to read at night on the table beside the bed and got an idea. She quietly moved over so she could reach the reading light. Then went back to the other side of the bed and smashed the lamp over his head as hard as she could. Surprised by herself she stepped back and watched him collapse onto the ground. After looking at him her gaze moved to Piper. Blood still leaking from her wound. Then she looked at Phoebe. Her little sister was crying in a tight little ball beside the bed staring at Piper.  
"Come on Phoebe we have to go call 9-1-1 or else Piper will die." Phoebe just nodded back.

The two raced down stairs as fast as they could. And Prue picked up the phone and dialed.  
"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.  
"Hi my name is Prue Halliwell and my sister has just been stabbed please help!"  
"What is the address?"  
"1329 Prescott Street"  
"We'll send an Ambulance to 1329 Prescott Street right away."

Phoebe and Prue went back upstairs and stood in the doorway of Pipers bedroom staring at their sister and wondering what would happen to them next.

Phoebe couldn't believe what just happened and now he was just looking out the window. She could see Prue start to move out of the corner of her eye but her eyes were glued on Piper and the ever-growing red stain on her shirt. A crash brought her out of her trance like state and she looked to see Prue holding half a lamp in her hand and him falling to the ground. Her gaze lingered on her for a second before going back to Piper. She could feel new tears forming in her eyes. "Come on." She heard Prue say. Then she heard her say something about 9-1-1, which got her attention. So she ran downstairs with her sister and waited beside the phone while Prue called. After the call was over she went back upstairs but couldn't bring herself to walk back into the room where her sister was dying.

Piper was lost in darkness. She couldn't see anything. Out of nowhere came a bright light and there in the light was her mom and her grams. She tried to speak but couldn't move anything. All they said to her was:  
"Piper hold on you can make it through this." Then they disappeared along with the light.  
Another light came almost immediately after the first one started. This light was more blue then the first one. This time it was Leo who appeared.   
"Piper you're strong. You can get through this. I'll be there to help you soon but for now you have to rely on yourself to get through this. I know you can do it just hold on." And he disappeared just as easily as he came. Once again she was in darkness.

'Ding Dong' the sound of the doorbell made the dazed look on the two sisters faces vanish and once again they raced downstairs. A voice came from the door, "Hello is anybody here we heard of a attack. Hello?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The two sisters yanked opened the door and brought the paramedics up to the room. When they saw Piper they immediately got her to the ambulance, and rushed her to the hospital. Then they got to him. He was just knocked out nothing serious. They asked the two scared little girls what had happened. Prue explained the whole thing while Phoebe stood beside her still too scared to talk. The paramedics were really nice and calmed them down a bit but the two couldn't stop thinking about Piper.

Phoebe was still scared to death about what happened and clung to Prue's arm. She couldn't watch the paramedics take Piper away. She stared at him lying motionless on the floor. She had never felt so much hate for anybody. She gripped Pure's arm tighter, when Prue flinched she loosened her girp but still held on firmly. Prue was talking about what had happened but she had blocked out her voice because she couldn't stand to hear it. She started to think about one of her few memories about her mom and Grams.

A picnic. Grams made some lemonade while Piper 'helped' Mom with the sandwiches and she tried to help Prue to pack. He wasn't there. That was why it was so perfect.

The voice of a man brought Phoebe out of her daydream.  
"Hi my name is Brian. I'm one of the paramedics that helped Piper about a week ago when she got in the car accident."  
"Hi." She croaked back. It was the first word she'd said since 'it' happened.  
"Hi. I was wondering how were holding up. You've been through a lot tonight. Are you okay?" All Phoebe could do was shake her head. Then Prue spoke up for her,  
"We're not okay. Nothing's okay. Our sister is in the hospital and might die because our Dad stabbed her because she didn't want him to drink all the time. I had to smash a lamp over his head to be sure he wouln't hurt Phoebe or me. We saw him stab her. We saw him kill her. We saw him murder his own daughter!" By the end of her little speech Prue was in tears. Brian was taken aback by the twelve year old.


End file.
